Emotions
by Sora-Neiya
Summary: Le boss m'a demandé d'étudier les émotions pour que mon jeu d'actrice soit encore meilleur. Je fais confiance au boss, hein, mais il y a un petit quelque chose qui me dit qu'il a sûrement une idée derrière la tête...


**POV Kyoko :**

Je me réveillais de bonne humeur. Je n'avais pas de travail pour ce matin, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Il ne faut pas se méprendre j'adore mon travail et je suis toujours une actrice débutante mais parfois ça fait du bien de retrouver des choses pour ainsi dire « normales » comme faire la cuisine, être serveuse au restaurant, parler à des gens qui ne sont pas dans le métier, lire quelque chose qui n'est pas un script… En parlant de script d'ailleurs, il faut que je lise le nouveau script pour une série qui vient de commencer et je dois me dépêcher de le terminer si je veux ne serais-ce qu'obtenir un rôle. Je soupirais : « Adieu vie normale… ». En fait je n'ai jamais eu de vie normale, ou du moins tranquille. Et tout ça à cause de Sho qui m'a pourri mon enfance ET mon adolescence. Mes démons me murmuraient à l'oreille d'une voix sournoise : « Il m'a volé ma jeunesse ! Il ne mérite pas la vie ! Il ne l'a jamais mérité ! »

**FLASH-BACK :**

« Vous voyez elle est encore avec Fuwa-kun ! De toute façon elle a bien besoin de lui, elle ne sait rien faire d'autre que d'avoir des bonnes notes et de le coller ! T'es peut-être intelligente mais tu sers à rien ! »

L'écho des voix des petites filles jalouses du primaire résonnaient derrière mon dos.

Même les mères murmuraient les unes avec les autres :

« Cette petite va mal terminer ! Elle est bien trop renfermée. De plus vous avez vu son visage ! Ses cheveux ! Ses yeux ! Elle doit être possédée par un démon ! Heureusement qu'elle a le fils Fuwa sinon elle… Je ne sais même pas si elle aurait survécu ou si elle n'aurait pas viré délinquante. Cette enfant est dangereuse ! Il faut que j'éloigne à tout prix ma progéniture de ce monstre ! »

Ensuite elles appelaient leurs gamins en leur disant tout bas, de façon à ce que je ne puisse pas entendre :

« Cette enfant est dangereuse. Je ne veux pas que tu l'approches, tu m'as compris ? »

« Oui maman, de toute façon elle est trop bizarre cette fille ! J'vois toujours pas c'qu'elle fait ici ! »

« C'est la fille des Mogami, tu ne dois pas l'approcher mais ne la vexe pas non plus ! Ton père pourrait prendre très cher si elle se plaint »

« Oh ! En plus c'est une rapporteuse ! Ici, on n'aime pas les rapporteuses. »

Les regards, les chuchotements, les non-dits me blessaient plus qu'autre chose. Alors que je croyais que ce n'était que de ma faute. Je me trompais, me voilais la face. C'était à cause de Sho. Tout était de la faute de Sho. J'avais trop peur de quitter mon seul ami, le seul qui ne me voit pas comme les autres. Plus tard j'appris que malgré tout j'avais raison : les enfants me voyaient comme une rapporteuse, une lépreuse, une fille à maman ou papa. Lui me voyait comme son esclave, une tirelire qu'il vidait dès qu'elle était un peu remplie, son tremplin vers le succès.

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK.**

Cette haine envers le monde extérieur, je l'ai gardée et concentrée vers Sho. Le seul qui m'ait apporté un peu de lumière c'était lui : Corn. Il m'avait sorti de ma spirale de rejet. Sans lui, je crois que je serais comme Moi. Je réprimais un léger frisson. Même si j'ai interprété le personnage, elle me fait toujours froid dans le dos. Mais dans un sens, j'aimerais avoir son assurance et son franc-parler.

Je tirais le script de mon sac d'école. Encore une histoire sombre entremêlée de passion et de trahison. Je voyais tellement Sho dans le rôle du prince manipulateur. Ce rôle, on va dire, lui collait à la peau et pas que. Je me rendis compte que ça faisait des heures que je lisais quand je vis sur mon horloge l'heure. J'avais passé tant de temps à lire ? Une larme roulait sur ma joue : Nao était tellement déçue de son amour éternel !

« Kyoko ! Un invité pour toi en bas ! Descend s'il-te-plaît. »

« Hmmmmm… »

Je détestais être dérangé lors de la lecture d'un script. Je devais me plonger dans une sorte d'état second qui m'aidait à comprendre toute la profondeur du personnage, et surtout, SURTOUT ne pas en sortir. Après ce genre d'intervention j'avais tendance à être d'une humeur abominable et mes petits sbires ne faisaient qu'une bouchée de l'être indésirable ! Malheureux visiteur tu mourras aujourd'hui sans tambour ni trompette! Tu ne mérites d'ailleurs aucun des deux. Mais qui peut bien me demander ? A cette heure en plus, il était 14h ! Quoique non… C'est une heure en fait très normale. Bref… J'espérais autant que ce soit mon très, très, TRES vénérable maître Ren que je répugnais à l'idée que ce soit, ce crétin, cet imbécile, ce faux-cul de Shôtaro ! Et si Shôtaro me rendais une petite visite… Je pourrais lui faire subir mille tourments ! Et puis, à quoi pensaient les parents de ce déséquilibré mental pour l'appeler ainsi Gros Pin c'est ridicule, non ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qui suivit, oh ça non !

Je descendis les escaliers d'un pas mal assuré et me figeai sur une marche en croisant le regard d'un parfait inconnu. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme, je dirais dans les 17 ans, très grand avoisinant les deux mètres (il aurait pu faire carrière dans le basket, s'il ne l'a pas déjà fait), ses cheveux étaient d'un brun se rapprochant de mon ancienne couleur de cheveux c'est-à-dire noirs mais avec des reflets bleus, des lunettes de marque qui devaient coûter plus que toute ma collection de figurines réunie vendue aux enchères à des groupies en furie. Quand il les retira, je me congelai un peu plus. Des yeux aussi beaux et de couleurs différentes en plus, c'est possible ? Et bien pour lui, le mot impossible n'a pas l'air d'exister. Tout en lui était assurance et arrogance. Lui n'étais sûrement pas une fée, il devait être un démon. Mais quel démon, mes aïeux, quel démon ! Quelle aura de sex-appeal ! Il me faudrait des années d'entraînement pour arriver à la moitié de ce qu'il dégage !

Je me rendis compte que je devais la fixer depuis plus de cinq minutes quand je sentis un filet de bave couler sur mon menton. Il rigola doucement et je l'entendis dire : « C'est tout à fait légitime… ». Je rougis violemment, essuyais ma bouche et mon menton et émis des petits bruits qui était en réalité des mots prononcé sans former une seule phrase :

« Beau gosse… Démon… Doit me méfier… Ne doit pas ouvrir… Boîte de malheur… Cadenas dangereux… Fermer cœur… Jamais… »

« J'ai entendu beau gosse au début donc je me fiche du reste tant que tu parles de moi. »

« Et insuffisant en plus… Bein dit donc ! T'as que la belle gueule pour te sauver parce que sinon je ne vois pas ce que t'aurais pût faire. C'est bien connu, on pardonne tout au gens beaux même les plus stupides » répondis-je du tac-au-tac. Je détestais les gens qui se croient supérieurs aux autres. Depuis Shôtaro, ils m'horripilaient encore plus. »

Me rappeler de Mio m'avait replongé dans l'attitude cynique, sarcastique et tortueuse du personnage. Sinon je crois que j'aurais encore plus rougi en maudissant mon caractère.

« Mais un grand frère doit s'assurer que sa petite sœur ne trouve pas un seul autre mec beau sous risque de disparaitre dans les heures qui suivent. » Eluda-t-il sans se démonter ni se départir de son affreux sourire qui me donnait envie de puncher avec sa tête.

« Un grand frère ! »

Le chef était ébranlé, la femme du propriétaire était choqué, et moi… Moi j'étais assommée. Assommée pas par le fait qu'il vienne de se considérer comme mon grand frère, mais plus par le fait que je ne l'ai pas reconnu plus tôt. Un brusque changement d'émotion se fit dans la salle. La salle à manger du restaurant auparavant rempli d'énergie négative (provenant pour la plus grande part de moi) se rempli de tristesse :

« Koko ! hurla le garçon qui se jeta sur moi en pleurant avec la force (si on peut appeler ça comme ça) du désespoir. »

Le chef esquissa un mouvement pour me séparer de lui mais je levais la main. Il s'arrêta et jeta un regard peu avenant sur le drôle de personnage qui se collait à moi avec force. Un soupir s'échappa de ma bouche et je répondis presque à contre cœur :

« Shinji-nii-san… »

Le chef n'était plus ébranlé, il était choqué. La femme du propriétaire n'était plus choquée, elle était assommée. Je n'étais plus assommée, j'étais juste exaspérée.

« Nee-san » sanglota-t-il.

« Dis, tu n'es pas sensé avoir trois ans de plus que moi ? » Fis-je en me moquant doucement de lui.

« Même ! »

« Ça veut dire quoi ça ? » rigolai-je.

Un léger toussotement malgré tout prononcé attira mon attention. J'avais déjà oublié le chef et sa femme. Elle semblait inquiète alors que lui semblait près à tout défoncer sur son passage. Il ressemblait de plus en plus à un ours d'ailleurs. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, le chef ne me fait pas peur. Il me regarde et me parle avec respect et durement pour me faire comprendre que la vie n'est pas toujours rose. Il m'inculque l'honneur et le respect de soi. Mais au fond, il a une attitude très paternelle envers moi. Dès que ça me touche, il part au quart de tour et ne laisse personne s'expliquer. Quand un client a les mains baladeuses, il ne lui dit rien et il n'utilise pas la violence. Il le cloue sur place avec son regard qui exprime toute la haine imaginable. Généralement la personne se statufie et le chef est obligé de la sortir lui-même. Sa femme, elle n'est que douceur et bonté mais quand on me touche elle peut être pire que le chef. Une aura malveillante apparait derrière elle et elle lui sourit délicatement. Je la considère comme la mère aimante et protégeant ses enfants contre les dangers de dehors. La mère que je n'ai jamais eu et que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir.

« Kyoko-chan, s'agit-il **ENCORE** d'un tes fans. Parce que si tu veux, je peux appeler Tsu… »

« NON ! Non, c'est bon » la stoppai-je avant qu'elle ne m'enfonce encore plus que je le suis déjà. Je ne sentais même plus Shinji couiner dans mes bras. Une absence totale de réaction de Shinji n'était jamais bon signe. Un peu comme lorsque Tsuruga-san sourit.

« Shinji ? », hésitais-je.

Il y eu un déclic et mon frère leva lentement mais sûrement un visage torturé vers moi. Le regard qui me lança était comme un mélange de jalousie, de soupçon, de fierté, bref un cocktail qui n'allait pas tarder à me sauter au visage sans m'épargner une seule émotion.

« Kyoko, dis-moi, tu aurais fait des rencontres récemment ? »

« Non… Répondis-je timidement. »

« Kyoko, dis-moi, continua-t-il sans me laisser le temps de souffler, tu aurais eu un travail récemment ? »

« Plus ou moins, répondis-je de plus en plus effrayée. »

« Kyoko, dis moi, reprit-il, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ? »

« Peut-être… »

« Kyoko, dis-moi, est ce que c'est secret ? »

« Euh… »

« Kyoko, dis-moi, est-ce normal qu'une sœur trahisse son frère qui est pourtant fait de la même chaire qu'elle ? »

« Noooooooooooooooooooooon ! » hurlais-je. C'était trop pour moi, il me torturait avec ses questions bizarres à double sens.

« Kyoko, me souffla-t-il à l'oreille, serais tu en train d'implorer mon pardon ? »

Je levais vers lui des yeux mouillés de larmes. Cela ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Tant mieux : ce n'était pas le but recherché.

« Dé… Désolé ! »

Il posa rapidement un doigt sur ma bouche m'intimant le silence.

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais me laisser faire comme ça. Mais tu te goures ma vieille ! Tu t'es bien fichu de moi. Moi qui croyait que je te manquais tu t'en foutais, hein ? »

« Ne dis pas ça… »

« Mais c'est la vérité, n'est ce pas ? »

Je ne trouvais rien à lui redire à cela. Il avait raison, je m'étais plus occupée de Sho, de ma vengeance et de moi que de lui qui se sentait affreusement seul dans sa prison dorée incrustée de diamants. Je me sentais dégueulasse. Je me dégoutais moi-même.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais »

« Mais alors, pourquoi es-tu revenu ? »

« Je t'annoncerai la nouvelle plus tard. Ce serait sale de te dire cela maintenant alors que tu es au top de ton art » termina-t-il sarcastique.

« Shii… »

« C'est bon. Je crois que j'ai craché tout mon venin »

Mais quelque chose dans sa voix semblait faux. Comme s'il se mentait, se voilait la face. Etant actrice (du moins aux prémices du métier) je n'avais pas vraiment de mal à déchiffrer les expressions des visages et tout visait à montrer qu'il mentait. Il regardait autour sans fixer son attention sur quelque chose de précis. Il bouge comme s'il avait envie d'aller aux toilettes ou de s'enfuir. Et surtout, il ne me regarde pas dans les yeux, il évite mon regard.

« Shii, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je suis consciente que j'ai fait des erreurs. Que je t'ai laissée tomber. Mais je n'en reste pas moins ta sœur. Je me souviens de tous nos moments de complicités. Je sais que tu m'en veux. Enormément. Mais si tu prends la peine de venir vers moi, c'est qu'il te reste encore un semblant d'affection pour moi je crois. Je n'ai jamais été la fille parfaite de maman. Tu n'as jamais été le fils parfait de notre génitrice et pourtant pour moi tu es le frère parfait mais je manque à tous mes devoirs en n'étant pas la sœur que tu espérais avoir devant tes yeux. Je t'en conjure… S'il-te-plaît… Je ne veux plus te faire souffrir. Je me… Je me sens affreuse. Et pour moi le seule moyen d'accepter de vivre avec (car je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner), ce serais de t'aider frérot… »

Cette fois ci, il me fixait avec tant d'intensité que je suffoquais. J'oubliais tout, le restaurant, le monde qui nous entoure, même mon nom. Tout. Je m'éloignais de plus en plus de l'idée qu'il était mon frère… Je ne voulais plus jamais revoir cet éclat de tristesse qui m'avait broyé le cœur dans ses yeux. Ne plus jamais entrevoir la douleur, la souffrance que je lui procurais dans ses pupilles.

« Tu t'en souviens… » Souffla-t-il. Cela sonnait plus comme une constatation et non comme une question.

« Oui… tu as toujours voulu que je t'appelles frérot » acquiesçais-je en lui adressant un pauvre sourire.

« Ce n'est pas sympa de me prendre par les sentiments, c'est même mesquin.. »

« Je voulais te faire réagir, je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix… »

« J'y arriverai pas, c'est trop dur de te le dire… »

« Alors prends ton temps, j'attendrai… Je t'attendrai. »

Shinji se leva, prit ses lunettes (très chères) et parti sans un mot de plus. Je laissais la rancœur et le dégout s'exprimer en laissant mes larmes reprendre leur liberté. Je me levais doucement sous les regards désolés des patrons. J'étouffais néanmoins un sanglot pour qu'ils m'épargnent leur pitié. Lorsque je fus debout, j'entendis comme un bruit. Un objet léger qui tombait sur le parquet reluisant. Je regardais la boulette de papier bleuâtre à mes pieds. Puis je levais le regard droit vers le chef comme pour lui demander sa permission. Il me fit un signe qui signifiait clairement : « Vas-y ! De toute façon ce n'est pas ma vie. ». Je dépliais le papier froissé à la va vite.

« Malgré notre dispute et nos différents de conscience, tu reste mon p'tit cœur d'amûr. Si tu veux venir, je t'attendrai à la sortie de ton travail demain dans une Bugatti rouge et noire avec la plaque d'immatriculation XXX-123. Je sais quand tu termines. Je sais que ça peut paraitre psychopathe de te le dire mais tu me manquais donc ça fait quelques temps que je t'observais de loin. Je t'ai même parlé mais tu ne m'as pas reconnu. On va faire un peu de shopping et s'occuper de ton HORRIBLE teinte de cheveux.

Bisous. Je t'aime.

PS : Apparemment tu as un téléphone donc je te donne mon numéro : 0XXXXXXXXX »

Je rigolais à travers mes larmes, ces traitresses, devant son mot plein d'humour et d'amour. Je savais que ce serait dur de reconstruire notre relation, notre complicité d'antan mais ça se fera pas à pas. Doucement. Et puis, je compte bien venir à ce rendez-vous pour arranger les choses. Je ne pris même pas le temps de me poser la question : « A quel moment a-t-il écrit ce papier ? »

* * *

**LE LENDEMAIN :**

* * *

**POV Ren :**

J'avais mal dormi. Je crois que mon lit est défoncé. Sinon comment pourrais-je caractériser la sensation de manque qui m'a torturé toute la nuit ? Psychologique ? Non ! Juste un ressort qui a décidé de faire sa vie ailleurs pour mon plus grand malheur. Je pris un café pour me réveiller. Mon téléphone sonna (Yashiro…) et je partis sur les chapeaux de roues en « oubliant » de me nourrir comme toute personne normalement constituée.

Je me garais après 25 minutes de voyage en effectuant un dérapage parfait et un créneau magnifique entre deux voitures aussi chères l'une que l'autre. Yashiro était à une dizaine de centimètres de la voiture. Il me regarda d'un air outré et offusqué :

« REN ! Combien de fois t'ai-je déjà dit de ne PAS faire ce genre de choses quand tu arrives ?! Tu fais des cascades au plateau pas dans la vraie vie, bon sang ! »

J'en déduis que lui aussi a passé une bonne nuit.

« Bonjour Yashiro ! Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Cet enfant causera ma mort… »

Bon, je lui avais déjà fermé le clapet en 5 minutes. Très mauvais score en somme.

« Planning s'il-te-plaît. »

« Tu n'as pas mangé je parie ? »dit-il en scrutant mo visage. Décidément cet homme sera toujours le meilleur pour voir mon état de santé.

« Yashiro… »

« 10h enregistrement de ta voix pour le doublage de l'animé Mr Sayon. 13h Déjeuner… »

Il me fixa comme pour me dire : « Je vais t'engraisser comme une oie ! »

« Continue. »

« 14h30 tournage d'une pub pour parfum. 19h Diner… »

Il me regarda de nouveau.

« Tu sais Yukihito, tu auras beau me regarder, si tu ne fais que ça je ne vais pas plus me nourrir »

« 20h45 convocation du directeur »

Je tournais vivement la tête vers mon manager. Non, non, NON ! Pas ça ! Tout mais pas ça ! Pas le directeur !

« Désolé Ren, bonne chance. T'en as besoin ! Ah, au fait, n'oublie pas de ne pas te raser : lundi tu as une pub pour le rasage donc une barbe de 5 jours sera suffisante.»

Je rentrais donc avec une tête affreuse dans le sein de la LME. Je me ressassais ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois que le directeur m'avait convoqué :

**FLASH-BACK :  
**

« Ah ! Ren ! J'avais besoin de toi justement ! »

« Vous m'avez convoqué, Président… »

« Ne sois pas si déprimant ! Viens me voir je dois te montrer plein de belles choses ! »

Le président était habillé en conquistador… Sur un taureau mécanique… Qui roulait… Moi qui croyais ne plus pouvoir être surpris par les déguisements du Président, je me trompais fortement.

« Qu'est ce que vous avez fait cette fois-ci ? Je pense que j'ai le droit de me méfier de vos idées plus farfelues les unes que les autres, non ?»

« Ne sois pas si pessimiste ! Je viens juste de te dégoter un boulot de strip-teaseur dans une boite à Hollywood où les hommes les plus sexys de la planète viennent se déhancher tout en se déshabillant. Même ton père l'a fait ! »

« Je refuse ! »

« Mais… »

« J'ai dis NON ! »

Puis le président de la LME qui brasse des milliards de yen se mit à faire une des choses les plus ridicules au monde : il se mit à bouder. Rappelez-moi qu'est ce que je fichais là…

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

Je gémis tellement fort que certains des employés se retournèrent. Je détournais le regard, le reportant sur mes pieds. Je me rendis compte que c'était une très mauvaise idée de ne pas regarder devant soi parce qu'il y a certaines personnes qui peuvent en faire de même. Du coup, vous cogner. Et c'est ce qui m'est arrivé.

« Aie ! Non mais tu ne pourrais pas faire attention ou tu marches. Les pas c'est pied gauche, pied droit et surtout on regarde devant. Ce n'est pas parce que t'es déjà une star que tu peux te permettre de ne pas faire ce que le commun des mortels fait ! Tu bois, tu manges, tu rotes, tu pètes, tu respires alors arrête de te la péter et fais un peu attention où tu vas, bon sang ! »

Et une personne de plus qui a mal dormi ! Une !

**POV Chiori :**

Non mais ce n'est pas possible ! Sur toutes les personnes contre qui je pourrais me cogner il a fallu que ce soit Tsuruga Ren ! Qu'ai-je fait dis-moi ? C'est imbécile sur patte ne sait pas regarder où il va… Où est mon journal ?! Non, non NON ! Pas mon journal ! J'ai écrit tellement dedans que la moindre qui trouve ce journal pourrait foutre en l'air ma vie ! Je tâte le sol et regarde toutes les trajectoires possibles pendant que la grande star du cinéma me regarde comme si je sortais de la planète Mars pour coloniser la Terre. Je devrais m'y être habitué mais là, ça me fout plus les nerfs en pelote qu'autre chose :

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fout à me regarder comme ça ? Quand tu m'as cogné je portais quelque chose ! Et tut sais ce que c'est ce quelque chose ? Mon journal ! Alors cherche-le avec moi. Et je ne pense pas avoir besoin de te dire s'il-te-plaît car tout est de ta faute, tu piges ? »

Puis je compris que j'avais laissé le vrai moi reprendre le dessus.

« Merde. » Lâchais-je.

« Amamiya ? » me demanda-t-il. Je regardais. Où étais passé l'acteur si sûr de lui qui ne laissais entrevoir aucune émotion ?

« Oui. »

« C'est toi ? »

Je soufflais et me pinçais l'arrête du nez. Ça va être dur avec celui-là.

« Bon, je vais te demander quelque chose. De très simple. De la fermer ! Tu peux le faire ça ? »

« … »

« Je prends ça pour un oui »

« … »

« Cherche bon sang ! »

J'entendis des bruits de talon claquer sur le sol à quelques centimètres de moi.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous faites à genoux tout les deux ? »

« Un témoin ! Comme ci j'avais besoin de ça » Répliquais-je.

« Chiori ? »

« Ah ! Kotonami ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Ben tu vois, je fais un truc absolument merveilleux, je… Je… Je travaille. » Dit-elle, sarcastique.

« Très drôle ! Bon tu veux bien m'aider à trouver mon journal s'il-te-plait ? »

« Tu… Tu l'as perdu ? »

« NON… Je l'ai passé à un journaliste de la presse people et lui ai dit de s'en servir quand je serai populaire pour me descendre en flèche… Bien sûr que je l'ai perdu ! »

« MERDE ! T'as écris tellement trucs sur les autres et sur moi que tu risques de ruiner notre carrière avant même qu'elle commence ! Dépêche-toi, bon sang ! »

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a de si important dans ce journal pour qu'il puisse arrêter vos carrières ? »

« L'acteur stupide a retrouvé la parole ? Enfin ! »

**POV Kanae :**

Que vas-t-il advenir de ma carrière maintenant ? Mais bizarrement la personne pour laquelle je m'inquiète le plus n'est pas moi, mais Kyoko. Elle a déjà énormément sur son compte rien que sur sa relation avec Reino, avec Tsuruga Ren et avec (enfin, surtout) Sho. Ces relations sont pus que malsaines et pourtant elle ne m'a pas l'air d'une déstabilisée psychologique. Si tout éclate au grand jour elle sera accusée de pas mal de choses qui ne serait que mensonges et calomnies. Je m'inquiète sérieusement pour elle. Sans s'en rendre compte : les garçons sont en train de creuser sa propre tombe avec leur amour à deux balles. M'enfin…

Il n'y a que moi pour m'en être rendu compte !

**POV ? :**

Intéressant… Je crois que je pourrais la faire chanter avec ça… Un petit cahier gris contenant des pages et des pages et des pages d'écriture furieuse dessus. J'appelle le seul démon qui n'est pas à moi. Il me fait encore la tête.

« Mais, qu'est ce qui a ? Je ne t'ai rien fait ! »

« Tu M'aS cApTuRééééééééé…. »

Bon je n'en tirerai rien de plus aujourd'hui. Mais je ne perds pas espoir. Petite tête rousse tu seras bientôt à moi !


End file.
